


Challenges

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This are standalones that people wanted and I wrote.  If you guys want anything let me know.  Each story is separate from one another.  Thanks to my betas.





	1. A Glimpse Of His Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This challenge is for Silver Blue who wanted to see the Taylors and Kinneys as rivals over the years. Michael, Ted and Emmett are loyal to Brian while Daphne and Cody are loyal to Justin. There is magic, vampires, demons and everything in between involved in this. It’s set after Brian and Justin meet each other. Brian’s plan at the beginning was to impress his father by doing something terrible to the Taylors or so he says. Will he be able too?? One night, Brian and Justin disappear. Their friends go nuts trying to find where the two men are and trying not to kill each other in the process. Keep in mind I have no knowledge of magic, vampires or anything else for that matter, which kind of makes it funny and anything can happen. Hope all you guys enjoy.  


* * *

Justin followed Brian for about an hour and then suddenly stopped. Brian looked back and bit his lower lip, not sure what to do next. He could tell that Justin was scared, but they had to keep going.  
  
“Justin,” Brian whispered.  
  
Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Why in here, Brian?” Justin asked. “Of all the places…”  
  
“This is the only place that I know where they won’t find it unusual that we’re digging a hole in the ground and that is really blessed by a priest. Your instructions say that we need a place like this. I’ll just have to make sure not to touch anything.”  
  
“But this cemetery belongs to…to…”  
  
“My family, Justin,” Brian finished.  
  
Justin took a deep breath and nodded. “Why is it blessed by a priest?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian shrugged. “I have no fucking clue. Except that maybe…maybe he was setting their souls free or something.”  
  
Justin bit his lower lip then he said, “This is really going to piss off your father.”  
  
“And yours,” Brian pointed out grinning.  
  
Justin nodded, not seeing the smirk that Brian had on his face and once again followed the brunet.  
  
***  
  
“Don’t do that,” Michael hissed as he looked at Ted eating.  
  
“What?” Ted asked as he ran his tongue all around his lips. “I’m not wasting one bit of my meal.”  
  
“You’re disgusting,” Michael told him.  
  
Emmett laughed and shook his head.  
  
“Where is Brian?” Michael asked. “He was supposed to be here already.”  
  
Emmett looked at his watch.  
  
“His father is going to be so proud of him,” Ted said. “Killing the Taylor’s last heir.”  
  
Michael and Emmett laughed.  
  
“And you were so worried,” Emmett reminded him. “I remember the first time he came here with Justin. You almost had a heart attack and you would have if it beat.”  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and smirked.  
  
“I’m so fucking hungry,” Ted informed them.  
  
Michael and Emmett looked at Ted and rolled their eyes at the same time. Ted shrugged and stuck two fingers inside the chest of the guy that was under him. He brought them to his mouth and licked the blood.  
  
***  
  
Cody smiled and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Ryan smirked and licked his lips waiting for Cody to get naked and jump in the bed when a knock interrupted them.  
  
“They will go away,” Ryan whispered.  
  
“Cody! Cody, open the damn door,” Daphne yelled.  
  
Cody ran to the door and Ryan stayed in the room, putting some clothes on. When Cody opened the door, Daphne came rushing in with tears in her eyes.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Cody asked.  
  
“Justin’s gone. I went to talk to him. To try to convince him that Brian was just playing with him, but he wasn’t there,” Daphne informed him sobbing sobbing.  
  
“My god,” Ryan said as he joined them.  
  
“I don’t know what to do,” Daphne told them. “Should I tell his father?”  
  
Cody and Ryan looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.  
  
“Are you worried that Brian might do something to Justin?” Cody asked. “Because so far he hasn’t.”  
  
Daphne shrugged. “I saw something today,” she confessed. “I felt something, actually. It wasn’t good.”  
  
Cody took a deep breath. “What time is it?” Cody asked.  
  
“It’s nine. You know they always see each other at night,” Daphne told him.  
  
“We have to find him,” Cody informed them.  
  
“Let me go get our coats,” Ryan said and went into their room.  
  
“I’m scared,” Daphne told him.  
  
Cody looked at her and wondered which of the many reason to be scared was running through her mind at the moment.  
  
***  
  
Justin took a deep breath and stopped. Brian arched a brow and looked at Justin.  
  
“You look so hot when you’re panting,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin opened his eyes wide and looked away. He and Brian had never been together intimately, but tonight Brian had been pushing for it. Brian walked over to Justin and kissed him hard. He moved his hand to touch Justin’s crotch.  
  
“Brian,” Justin gasped.  
  
“What?” Brian asked, licking his upper lip.  
  
“Not now,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian glared at Justin before he controlled himself. Justin frowned and swallowed hard, seeing the look that Brian had given him.  
  
“Okay, I’m sorry,” Brian said. “Keep digging.”  
  
“Are you sure this is the spot?” Justin asked as he started digging again.  
  
“Yeah, this will do,” Brian assured him.  
  
Justin nodded and they kept digging.  
  
***  
  
“This is getting ridiculous,” Michael said, looking at his watch. “How long has it been?”  
  
Emmett stood up, looking at Ted who was laughing like a maniac on the floor as he held the scared man by the neck.  
  
“About four hours,” Emmett replied.  
  
“Maybe something went wrong,” Michael told them, worrying about Brian.  
  
“Could you stop worrying and help me here?” Ted asked pointing at another body.  
  
“I don’t know. I think I’m going to go and see if everything is okay,” Michael informed them.  
  
“No,” Emmett said grabbing Michael by the arm. “What if Justin sees you and you ruin everything. Maybe Brian wants to fuck him before he breaks his little neck.”  
  
“Why would he want to do that?” Michael asked.  
  
“Because duh, Mikey, the kid is hot,” Ted said and moved forward to bite the trick.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
“Come on. There is a frat party a couple of blocks away. Think hot, young guys,” Emmett told them smirking.  
  
Michael grinned and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Brian looked at Justin’s lifeless body in the hole they had dug. He couldn’t believe what he had done. He took the shovel and started to cover Justin’s body. When he was done working, he pulled out a cigarette and a bottle of whisky from the bag he had brought. Then he grabbed the bag that Justin’s had been carrying and opened it.  
  
Brian pulled out a book, opened it and smiled widely. It was drawings of him. Justin loved to draw all the time and he had always found the blond making a new sketch of him. Brian put the sketch book away and rummaged in Justin’s back pack and pulled out a journal. He frowned and shrugged. He opened it around the middle and started reading.  
  
15.2.04  
  
Today Brian and I kissed for the first time. It was weird because we fought about who he was. I didn’t know. I always thought he was a regular guy, but it turned out he was the son of my family’s rival and once we saw each other at Old Creek Mountain we just knew. Is this world small or what? I used to dream that Brian and I would one day get married. That I would have the guts to tell him about the family secret and he would accept me as I am. That we would have kids and grow old together. But even now that I know who he is, I still want to have a life with him. We talked about a few things and we’re going to try and make everything right.  
  
Brian shook his head and looked at where Justin was buried. He looked at his watch and it was only nine fifteen. He passed the pages and read the last entry.  
  
30.10.04  
  
Brian will be here pretty soon. I know he wants to tell me something, I think he has doubts or something about what we’re doing. I don’t know why, but I had a weird feeling. It’s not bad or good, it’s just a nagging sensation. I trust Brian no matter what we’re going to do. Tonight we’re going to have sex!! I’m so excited. I hope he likes being with me and after all is said and done he doesn’t regret it. Sometimes I do wonder if he’s doing this because he loves me or just because it’s the easiest way to end it all. I’ll have to write later when this night is over. I hope everything goes like we planned it.  
  
Brian closed his eyes and a tear rolled down. He wished he could go back in time and let Justin have his dreams and hopes come true. Let Justin grow old and have a family with a normal guy. He wished Justin could have led a normal life or as much as possible. But now it was too late and even if it wasn’t, Brian would have done it anyway.  
  
***  
  
Cody stopped the car and went into the diner. They weren’t supposed to be there and he knew it. This part of town wasn’t safe for people like themselves. He walked with Daphne and Ryan behind him. He looked around trying to see if he could find Justin. The patrons in the diner were glaring at them. Cody and the others had looked in all the hang outs that Brian and Justin used to spend their time, but so far they hadn’t had any luck.  
  
“He’s not here,” Daphne said. “We’d better go now.”  
  
“What are you doing here?” Michael asked as he came up behind them.  
  
Cody, Daphne and Ryan turned around to look at the three men.  
  
“Lost something?” Emmett asked smirking.  
  
Daphne glared at them. “Do you know where Justin is?” Daphne asked.  
  
Michael looked around, trying to see if anyone had heard her. “Shut the fuck up,” he hissed. “You don’t need to say names.”  
  
“Afraid Jack might kill you because you know who his son is hanging out with?” Cody asked smirking.  
  
Michael glared at him. “The scum of the world, you mean?” Michael asked.  
  
“No, no, no, no,” Ted screamed and ran out of the diner.  
  
Michael and Emmett ran after him. They found Ted in the alley sobbing like a baby.  
  
“Stop this,” Michael yelled at Cody when he came out with the others.  
  
“When you tell us where Justin is,” Cody informed the man.  
  
Michael glared at Cody and then Emmett started laughing hysterically. Michael looked at Emmett and then back at Daphne who had her eyes closed and so did Ryan.  
  
“I’m going to kill you,” Michael hissed.  
  
“You have to catch me first,” Cody told him.  
  
 _“Catch me first.”  
  
“Catch me first.”  
  
“Catch me first.”  
  
“Catch me first.”_ Cody’s voice repeated.  
  
Michael looked around him and wondered which of the men around him the real Cody was. He sniffed around and smirked. He jumped on Cody and chuckled. “You got nothing but stupid tricks,” Michael told him burying his nails in Cody’s shoulders.  
  
Cody winced, but put a stake against Michael’s chest and pressed lightly. “You’re going to tell me where Justin is,” Cody threatened.  
  
Michael frowned and moved back quickly. “I don’t have to do anything,” Michael informed him. “He’s probably dead by now.”  
  
Ted got up, shaking his head. He glared at Ryan.  
  
“I can’t control him anymore,” Ryan told Cody.  
  
Daphne pulled out a vial full of a red substance. “This is Brian’s blood,” she told them. “If you don’t take me to him, I’ll bind him to me.”  
  
Michael frowned.  
  
“You’re lying,” Emmett gasped. “You can’t.”  
  
“I didn’t trust him ever. I was right,” Daphne hissed. “I’ll make him kill all of you.”  
  
“You’re bluffing,” Michael muttered not too sure.  
  
“Remember when we were on Old Creek Mountain and Brian got hurt. Since I couldn’t harm him there, I used a little spell for him to get hurt all by himself and when Justin was helping him get up, I stole his blood.”  
  
“I remember that,” Emmett said. “It took him a while to heal, no wonder…there was magic involved.”  
  
“Fine!” Michael shouted. “I’ll show you.”  
  
Emmett and Ted followed Michael out of the alley. The others were walking close to them. Everyone got in their respective cars. Cody followed Michael, knowing that it could be a trap.  
  
***  
  
“What are we doing here?” Cody asked when they were back at the Taylors.  
  
“He said he would be here,” Michael said.  
  
“In the cemetery?” Daphne asked shocked, not wanting to believe it.  
  
“Let’s go,” Michael told them as they entered the place.  
  
They walked for a while and then stopped. Daphne looked at Michael who was frowning as he looked at the grass. Cody was losing his patience. The others were making sure that no one pulled out any weapons.  
  
“Where are they?” Cody asked.  
  
“Brian said he was going to come here and bury him. It had to be this spot right here because Craig can see it from his room,” Michael informed them. “It would make Craig look like a fool that his son was killed in his own backyard.”  
  
“So where else can they be?” Ryan asked.  
  
“It would be funnier if Brian killed him and buried him in our cemetery,” Ted pointed out.  
  
Daphne opened her eyes and shook her head.  
  
“Let’s go then,” Cody said.  
  
Michael nodded. He wanted to know what the hell was going on.  
  
***  
  
“They’re not here either,” Emmett said when they walked into the cemetery. “I can’t feel Brian anywhere.”  
  
“Where the fucks are they then?” Cody asked.  
  
Michael shrugged. “Can you see Justin?” Michael asked, looking at Daphne.  
  
Daphne frowned because she couldn’t.  
  
“Guess he’s dead,” Ted said.  
  
“Fuck you!” Cody told him.  
  
Daphne turned around suddenly and frowned. She was sure that she had heard something.  
  
“What was that?” Ryan asked.  
  
“Ouch!!!” Emmett screamed and turned to look at a zombie. “He bit me.”  
  
“That’s what they do,” Ted pointed out.  
  
“But it hurt,” Emmett said, growling slightly at the zombie.  
  
“Is that Kevin?” Ryan asked.  
  
Michael and Ted nodded.  
  
“Why are they coming out of their tombs?” Cody asked exasperated.  
  
Then everyone at once looked at their watches.  
  
“Holy shit! It’s midnight,” Michael replied.  
  
“On October thirty one all the dead rise here,” Emmett said. “Don’t you have zombies in your tombs?”  
  
Ryan and Daphne both shook their heads as they looked at the ugly beings.  
  
“You don’t think,” Daphne said hesitantly while she looked at Cody. “I mean…it’s midnight and…well, if he was to…never mind.”  
  
“What?” Michael asked.  
  
“Are you’re talking about the potion?” Ryan asked.  
  
“What potion?” Emmett inquired.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Daphne said.  
  
Cody raised a brow at her. “Can you see anything?” Cody asked her.  
  
Daphne shook her head.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Michael asked getting angry.  
  
“Nothing!” Cody told him in a firm voice. “Let’s go. We have to find Justin now.”  
  
Michael wanted to tell him no, but he wanted to find Brian and ask him what was going on. He nodded and once again they started walking towards the exit to get back to their cars.  
  
***  
  
Michael glared at Cody and shook his head. “There is no way in hell I’m going in there,” Michael told him.  
  
“We went into Babylon with you to look for them!” Cody shouted. “A magic shop isn’t going to kill you. We need to find some fangs to do the spell and call them.”  
  
Ryan and Daphne were sitting on the steps of the little shop staring at Michael and Cody who had been arguing for more than half an hour now. Emmett was sitting on the hood of the car filing his nails while Ted just stood looking in the direction of a restaurant and smirking, wanting to drink the blood of all the people inside.  
  
“You were here once before and nothing happened to you!” Cody yelled.  
  
“That was with Brian. After Justin had warned you guys not to do anything to us!” Michael pointed out.  
  
Cody rolled his eyes. “I could have killed you by now. I need you to find Brian so I can know where the fuck Justin is,” Cody said.  
  
Michael laughed bitterly. “You can’t kill me,” Michael told him.  
  
Cody smirked and pointed at Michael. Michael screamed and took a step back. He looked at his abdomen and found a stake buried there. He pulled it back out and let it drop to the floor, but it never made a sound because there wasn’t a stake after all.  
  
“Those are just tricks,” Michael pointed out.  
  
Cody smiled. “If you believe that you’re being staked, it kills you,” Cody replied.  
  
“I’m not a fledging. I know better,” Michael said. “You took me by surprise.”  
  
“Isn’t that how you can get killed?” Ted pointed out.  
  
Michael glared at him and Ryan smirked and shook his head.  
  
“You know, you could try calling them,” Emmett said suddenly and looked up at them.  
  
Everyone was looking at Emmett like he was nuts.  
  
“We need some bat’s fangs,” Daphne pointed out. “Or if you want to donate yours, we could try and see if that works.”  
  
“Like on a cell phone,” Emmett answered, rolling his eyes.  
  
Everyone stood still for a minute wondering how that fact had eluded them and then they pulled out their cells. They tried for a while, but gave up when no one managed to get an answer.  
  
“What exactly did Brian have planned out?” Daphne asked.  
  
Michael licked his lips and smirked. “He told me that he was going to bury Justin in the ground. He was going to make him trust him and then kill him while looking him in the eyes,” Michael told her smiling.  
  
Cody’s glare intensified.  
  
“It’s your fault anyways,” Michael said smirking at Cody. “If you had never been following me to kill me, Justin would have never come across Brian. And you’re always going to have to live with that knowledge in that little head of yours.”  
  
Cody looked at the floor knowing it was true.  
  
“That’s not how they met,” Ryan said, opening his eyes wide and covering his mouth, shocked at what he just had said.  
  
“What do you mean?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Yeah, what do you mean?” Daphne asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Ryan said.  
  
“Tell them,” Ted told him. “Go ahead.”  
  
Michael, Emmett, Daphne and Cody turned to look at Ted.  
  
“You know too?” Cody asked.  
  
Ted nodded.  
  
“How did it happened, Teddy? And how come you didn’t tell me?” Emmett asked.  
  
Ted shrugged. “Brian told me not to say a word,” Ted confessed.  
  
“Same goes for me and Justin,” Ryan said. “But now I’m worried and maybe it will help.”  
  
“How?” Daphne asked.  
  
Ryan took a deep breath and got up. “Old Mountain Creek,” Ryan related. “I was with Justin, walking around and suddenly Brian and him where right in front of us. No one did anything for a couple of minutes and we couldn’t have anyway because it’s forbidden to battle on those grounds.”  
  
“What happen?” Cody asked.  
  
“Justin and Brian stared at each other. I think they were surprised to see each other there and after a while they walked away together. He came back about six or seven hours later and told me not to say anything. He said that he was going to make sure that the family was okay. That he would make everything alright, so I just assumed that he had a plan to kill Brian. Then when they ‘met’ again while we were hunting Michael, I didn’t say anything either. I thought it was part of what Justin had planned.”  
  
“And you tell me this now! We have been worried sick!” Cody shouted. “So Justin’s going to kill Brian.”  
  
“No way!” Michael hissed. “Brian’s too powerful. He has about, uh gee, a thousand years on Justin.”  
  
“Justin is very powerful,” Ryan pointed out.  
  
“So either of them could be dead,” Daphne said sadly.  
  
“Can you feel Brian?” Ted asked, looking at Michael who frowned, but didn’t say anything.  
  
“So what now?” Emmett asked.  
  
“We have to keep on looking,” Daphne informed them.  
  
“We have to go, Michael,” Emmett said. “I can smell the sun coming.”  
  
“You’re not going back until we find them,” Cody hissed.  
  
“We have to go back,” Daphne said a little spooked.  
  
Cody looked at her with a raised brow.  
  
“We’re so sorry we couldn’t help you,” Ted mocked.  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes and walked with Cody and Daphne away from them. He was making sure that Michael and his guys didn’t try anything.  
  
“What happen?” Cody asked Daphne.  
  
“I think he’s…he’s…” Daphne said. “He’s burning.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Cody hissed. “Is it happening now?”  
  
“No. They’re going to burn him. I think. I don’t know. That’s what I felt,” Daphne said crying.  
  
“Do you think he’s dead?” Ryan asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Daphne told them.  
  
Daphne had felt Justin for a brief moment. She’d seen his face and felt really hot all around like fire consuming her body. They had to do something. There might still be hope.  
  
***  
  
Four black cars drove into the Kinney estate and parked. Men came out of them armed to their teeth. Craig got out of the car he was in and walked ahead with two of his men behind him. Craig waved his hand and the doors opened for him. When they got into the living room, Jack was sitting with Debbie and his guys were all around them.  
  
Craig knew it would be a tough fight because the vampires in there were old and they would have to pull some heavy magic on them to be able to kill them or at least defend each other and get out of there alive. He would do anything to get his son out of there. He wasn’t going to lose his son too.  
  
“I could smell you a mile away…literally,” Jack said getting up and smirking. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I came for my son,” Craig hissed.  
  
Cody, Daphne and Ryan came in with Vic behind them.  
  
“Vic,” Debbie whispered, smiling when she saw her brother.  
  
Jack glared at Vic. “It’s none other than the family traitor,” Jack told him.  
  
“I didn’t owe you anything,” Vic replied. “And you’re not my family. Joshua was.”  
  
“That fucking bastard!” Jack hissed.  
  
“Watch out how you talk about my brother,” Craig yelled.  
  
Jack smirked and shrugged, not caring. He looked at Debbie and wondered if the demon was losing her powers or just choosing not to tell him the future. He should have known that Craig was coming to his house earlier.  
  
“I want my son, Jack,” Craig repeated.  
  
“I don’t have your son,” Jack told him.  
  
“He’s here,” Daphne said. “He has to be. Ask him!” Daphne said as she pointed at Michael who was coming into the room with Emmett.  
  
“Oh shit,” Michael said.  
  
“Come here,” Jack told him.  
  
Michael walked very slowly.  
  
“What are they talking about?” Jack asked.  
  
Michael swallowed. “Well…Brian said that…that he wanted to impress you…he said it would be so funny if…if he killed Justin and buried him in the Taylor’s cemetery.”  
  
Emmett shook his head and rolled his eyes. Michael should have said the truth.  
  
Jack grinned happy to hear what they were telling him. But then frowned because it didn’t explain what Justin, if he was really there, was doing at his house. “And?” Jack asked.  
  
Michael shrugged. “I don’t know if his lifeless body is here,” Michael spat out.  
  
“You’re such a fucking coward, Michael,” Cody said. “At least I had the guts to look at Craig in the eyes when I told him that Brian was dating Justin.”  
  
“What?” Jack asked shouting as he turned to look at Cody. “What is this nonsense?!”  
  
“I’m not playing,” Craig told him. “You’re going to take me to my son, now!”  
  
Jack smirked. “You’re not going to get out of here alive,” Jack told him.  
  
Craig grinned and then looked at one of his men and nodded. Suddenly, someone came through the door and they were holding Claire with a stake was at her heart.  
  
“Daddy!” Claire screamed. “I’m so sorry they caught me.”  
  
Jack clenched his fist and his eyes glowed as he looked at his younger offspring in trouble. “Let her go,” Jack hissed.  
  
“Give me my son back,” Craig told him calmly.  
  
“Fine. We’ll go ask Brian,” Jack said. “You two come with me,” He said to Michael and Emmett.  
  
“Come with me,” Craig said to Cody and looked at Vic to follow them. “If something happens to me, kill her.”  
  
“My pleasure,” Daphne hissed.  
  
“Vic,” Debbie whispered. “Stay with me. I just want to talk.”  
  
Vic smiled and sat next to her. He let the others go find Justin.  
  
***  
  
Brian was ripping the sheets at the end of the bed. He stopped for a moment and then continued to do so. He licked his lips and liked the taste of them. He pulled his hand up and stared at the blood on his hand before he started licking it. He looked up to the ceiling and smiled. He was about to jump up to the ceiling when his door burst open. He looked as Jack, Craig, Emmett, Cody and Michael walked in.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Jack asked angrily, seeing the mess all around the room.  
  
Jack had a bad feeling that he wasn’t going to like Brian’s answer. Because he could feel his son’s presence and someone else’s too and they both belonged in his family. Just then, Justin let go from where he was hanging on the ceiling and landed on the bed. He knelt behind Brian, putting his hands on Brian’s shoulders.  
  
Craig took a step forward and Brian growled at him. Justin looked at them and then jumped onto the floor and sniffed at the air, taking in their smell. He growled at his father and then at Jack, but then moved back and held his head.  
  
“What’s wrong with him?” Cody asked.  
  
“He wants to attack us,” Jack said. “But doesn’t know who to attack.”  
  
“What did you do to him?” Craig asked angrily as he looked inside Brian’s eyes that were glowing yellow.  
  
“It’s not his fault,” Jack said. “He has your blood in him, but mine is running in his veins now too.” Jack couldn’t believe what was going on. To say that he was enraged would be an understatement.  
  
“I’m taking him home,” Craig informed them, taking a step forward.  
  
Brian showed his fangs and growled once again at Craig. He got in front of Justin and hissed, taking a position to attack anyone that got near.  
  
“I wouldn’t take a step closer if I were you,” Jack said. “Shit, this isn’t happening.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Michael said coming out of his shock. “You turned him.”  
  
“He did more than that,” Emmett pointed out.  
  
“What can we do?” Craig asked. “Will a spell work?”  
  
“Your son just mated with Brian,” Emmett said. “They’re in a trance and they don’t recognize anyone but each other.”  
  
“No way!” Craig hissed, furious. “I’m going to kill him.”  
  
“Shit!” Jack seethed, pissed as hell too.  
  
“This is kind of weird,” Emmett said. “To think I never could tell that Brian was in love with Justin.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Michael hissed.  
  
“What do we do now?” Cody asked.  
  
“Try and get close to them,” Jack said smirking. Jack already was thinking of a way he could get rid of Justin, but nothing came to mind. He knew he would find a way, he had too.  
  
“Okay, I’m thinking that by the way Brian’s looking at us, that isn’t a good idea,” Cody pointed out.  
  
“Let’s go,” Jack told them.  
  
“I want my son,” Craig replied.  
  
“Right now, all we can do is wait,” Jack explained.  
  
One by one, they all left the room.  
  
***  
  
Brian turned around and growled at Justin. Justin hissed at him showing him his newly acquired fangs. Brian jumped on top of the blond and scratched him on the shoulders. He growled and then bit Justin on the neck. Justin started scratching Brian’s chest.  
  
Brian pulled back and grinned. Justin’s eyes glowed and he jumped away from Brian. Brian quickly followed Justin. Justin then jumped on the ceiling once again and Brian growled and scratch the rug. Justin jumped to where Brian was calling for him. Brian smirked and then they started fighting. They were pushing each other around, biting, scratching and growling at each other.  
  
When they stopped, Justin licked Brian’s neck that was covered in blood. When he got tired, he moved away and knelt on the floor. He looked at the patterns on the rug drawn to them. Brian crawled towards the blond and started sniffing him and then licked Justin’s shoulder. Justin purred and leaned closer to Brian. Brian bit him again. The smell of the blood made him grunt from deep within his chest.  
  
Then Justin growled and bit Brian on the arm, quickly pulling away, ready to play some more. He was crawling away from Brian. Brian glared at him and quickly pushed Justin on the floor and got on top of him. They both purred and Brian started rubbing himself behind Justin.  
  
Justin rumbled from deep within his throat and tried to push back into the brunet as much as he could. Brian buried his fangs in the smaller man’s neck and his nails in his mate’s shoulder. Brian started grunting as his erection slipped in between the blond’s ass cheeks.  
  
Justin moaned and rubbed his erection on the rug. He was burying his nails on the floor trying to push back, but he could barely move because Brian was way stronger than him. He tried to get away when he felt the pain slicing him in two, but his mate had a good hold on him.  
  
Brian stopped moving as the head of his cock entered Justin. He dropped his head on the middle of Justin’s shoulders scrapping his teeth on the fair skin. His nails were still digging into the blond’s skin and holding his mate tight. Justin tried to move, but Brian just ended up slipping deeper.  
  
Justin started purring and grunting when Brian began moving in and out of him. Their pace was getting faster by the second. Brian was biting and roaming his hands all around the blond. Justin’s was bleeding everywhere the taller man had bit him or scratched him. Brian was going crazy with the smell of Justin’s scent and the blood.  
  
Justin’s eyes closed as he spilled his cum all over the rug. Brian grunted when Justin’s walls tightened around him and filled the blond’s slick passage with his hot cum. Brian stayed buried deep inside the blond and both of them purred contently as they lay on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Daphne moved her head slightly to the side as she stared at Michael. “Why can’t you see the future like your mother?” Daphne asked.  
  
“I lost that once Brian turned me,” Michael informed her. “I could see some things before.”  
  
“Why did you do it?” Daphne asked. “You wouldn’t have aged once you had reached thirty.”  
  
“But I would have been vulnerable like a human,” Michael told her. “I wanted to be part of the fight and help Brian.”  
  
“Wow I can’t believe you told her that Michael. I can’t believe we’re even talking to each other and not screaming at each other.” Emmett pointed out.  
  
“Does this mean that we have to get along now?” Ryan asked, looking at Cody who was currently glaring at Michael.  
  
“No way!” Daphne said and smirked.  
  
“We should have seen this coming,” Emmett pointed out. “I always can tell when people are in love.”  
  
“I’m a failure as a seer,” Daphne whispered. “But if Justin’s in love and Brian loves him back, I guess its okay.”  
  
“Brian does not love him!” Michael exclaimed.  
  
“Why did he turn him then?” Ryan asked.  
  
“He’s not in love with him because of that!” Michael hissed.  
  
Daphne rolled her eyes. “Denial. And I’m not talking about the river in Egypt,” Daphne said amused.  
  
Cody laughed.  
  
“Fuck you. Brian isn’t in love with that twat!” Michael replied.  
  
“He could just have turned him, but Cody says Justin has Brian’s mark on his neck,” Ryan pointed out. “They mated.”  
  
Michael frowned.  
  
“Aww, is that it?” Cody asked smiling evilly. “You wanted him to pick you.”  
  
“Fuck you! You don’t know anything,” Michael yelled.  
  
“I think this is what they mean by the irony of life. Don’t you think?” Ted asked suddenly.  
  
“Why?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Well, it all started with Louise Taylor and William Kinney falling madly in love with each other. One secret here and being at the wrong time, there. And next thing you know we have an ‘I’ll hate your family forever until I kill you or die trying’,” Ted said. “And now this.”  
  
“He killed her,” Cody informed Ted as if they didn’t know the story. “He killed his own wife and then their children. What kind of love is that?”  
  
“He had just been turned. He didn’t have control of his actions,” Michael defended. “And he was mad because she didn’t tell him she was a witch. That anger played itself out. He was like an animal. He couldn’t reason.”  
  
“She didn’t defend herself,” Emmett whispered.  
  
“She loved him too much to harm him,” Daphne replied.  
  
“And the two families have been fighting about it for over a thousand years...until now,” Ryan said. “This could be a good thing. Jack and Craig had been in a room together for more than an hour and no one is dead yet.”  
  
“Don’t be so sure,” Michael spat out. “Jack will get rid of Justin sooner or later.”  
  
Cody squinted his eyes and a snake appeared around Michael’s neck. The snake started to tighten around Michael and hissed. Michael pulled the snake away and ripped it apart dropping it on the floor and then the torn snake vanished.  
  
“Yeah. We’re going to get along just great,” Daphne mocked.  
  
***  
  
Justin opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up and looked at Brian who was licking his belly. “What are you doing?” Justin asked.  
  
“Do you know that your cum and your blood with my cum and my blood tastes great together,” Brian informed him.  
  
“I would say ewww, but it sounds kind of interesting,” Justin told him smiling.  
  
Brian smirked and moved up to kiss Justin. “Do you think we did it?” Brian asked as he rubbed Justin’s belly. “Did you think the potion worked? We were in a holy place and you came out just in time and drank it at midnight.”  
  
Justin shrugged and moved to lick Brian’s neck.  
  
“If it doesn’t work that’s it…we won’t get a second chance,” Brian said.  
  
“I know,” Justin replied and shook his head not wanting to think about it.  
  
Brian smiled and pushed him back, biting the blond when Justin threw his head back.  
  
“Stop sucking my blood. I feel so weak. I’m hungry,” Justin complained.  
  
Brian licked his lips and smiled at him. “You can drink from me,” Brian said.  
  
Justin smiled happily. When Justin was full he pulled back. “Brian?” Justin said as his hand rested on the sheets, but he could feel something wet.  
  
Justin brought his hand up and saw the blood.  
  
“What?” Brian asked sitting astride Justin’s thighs.  
  
“What happen?” Justin asked as he got on his elbows and looked at the bed that was tainted with blood.  
  
“We mated,” Brian said.  
  
“We did? How come I don’t remember it?” Justin said sadly.  
  
“When we mate, we lose all human traits. We act like animals and we take what we want,” Brian told him. “Only the ones that had been vampires for a few decades or are masters can remember.”  
  
“So you remember,” Justin said.  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“So?” Justin asked.  
  
“It was amazing,” Brian told him. “I couldn’t control myself around you. I had to have you again and again. You were so good baby.”  
  
“I wanted to remember my first time,” Justin said and pouted.  
  
“Do a spell,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin smiled. “I can do that,” Justin said nodding.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes and pushed Justin back. “What’s the big deal? It’s always going to be your first time,” he explained smirking and kissed him. “I’m always going to pop your cherry,” Brian whispered over Justin’s ear. “Good thing you wanted to wait until after I turned you.”  
  
Justin smiled and shook his head. “I don’t think it’s the same. I really wanted to feel what it was like,” Justin said.  
  
“Oh you will,” Brian told him in a husky voice. “I could fit my whole fist inside you and afterwards you will still be left with a virgin hole,” Brian said rubbing against Justin.  
  
Justin closed his eyes and moaned.  
  
“You do know you have a perverted mind,” Justin said as he licked Brian’s neck. “I can’t wait.”  
  
Brian smirked and started to sniff Justin and smiled when the blond smelled of him. He then frowned and pulled back from Justin, getting out of the bed quickly.  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
“You smell of me,” Brian said.  
  
“Isn’t that a good thing?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian nodded and closed his mouth, his lips forming a thin line.  
  
“I smell a Taylor in here,” Brian hissed and rubbed his temples.  
  
Brian remembered his father’s angry look and Craig’s. He remembered the guys shocked faces.  
  
“Your father was here,” Brian said. “I think he still is.”  
  
Justin opened his eyes wide. “Oh god,” Justin muttered pouting.  
  
“I’m going to go check,” Brian informed him.  
  
“I want to go with you,” Justin told him. “But we need a bath first.”  
  
Brian nodded and started walking to his bathroom. He turned around and smiled. “Are you coming?”  
  
Justin smiled and followed Brian.  
  
***  
  
“This is nuts!” Jack said for the hundredth time.  
  
“There is a spell,” Craig suggested. “We can turn back time.”  
  
“Only a certain amount of time,” Debbie pointed out.  
  
Jack arched a brow. “I’m listening,” Jack said.  
  
“Everyone forgets what has happened, but someone has to stay with the knowledge,” Craig said. “They have to stop it from happening, but this person has to be close to one of them.”  
  
“And remember what happened forever,” Vic said.  
  
“Who can we send?” Debbie asked.  
  
“Well, you’re not going because you would probably find a way to make your son kill mine,” Craig hissed. “And I don’t think I would want to remember something like this.”  
  
“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Jack told him.  
  
“We could send Michael,” Debbie said.  
  
“He would end up helping Brian,” Craig protested.  
  
“Same goes for Cody,” Jack pointed out. “Emmett is a romantic and would let them be together,” Jack added.  
  
“You just described Ryan,” Craig told him.  
  
“Ted,” Jack informed them.  
  
“Or Daphne,” Craig pointed out. “I know she would get the job done. She would follow instructions no matter what.”  
  
“Or no one,” Vic said. “We can only go back as far as two months, thank god.”  
  
“You don’t want them to go?” Debbie asked. “Why?”  
  
“It’s too late,” Vic said shrugging.  
  
“How long have they been seeing each other, Vic?” Craig asked angrily.  
  
Vic smirked.  
  
“Since the beginning of the year,” Debbie said getting a clear picture of it.  
  
“And you knew!” Jack hissed.  
  
Debbie shook her head. “I just saw it now,” Debbie said and turned to look at her brother. “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
  
Vic shrugged.  
  
“Once a traitor, always a traitor,” Jack hissed. “You’re so dreadful.”  
  
“What are we, Deb?” Vic asked.  
  
“We’re demons,” Debbie answered not sure what her brother was asking.  
  
Vic smiled and nodded. “What can we do?” Vic asked.  
  
“We can see the past, the present or the future,” Debbie told him, not sure where here brother was going with all the questions.  
  
“What is our purpose?” Vic asked, turning to look at Craig.  
  
“To…to uphold peace,” Debbie said sadly.  
  
“What did you see?” Craig asked.  
  
“Oh, that would be telling,” Vic said smirking.  
  
Debbie opened her eyes wide as a clear picture of things hit her. She looked at Vic and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Brian and Justin entered the library where Jack, Debbie, Craig and Vic were. Brian looked at his father and straightened up. Justin look at his father and then at the floor.  
  
“Sit down,” Jack said.  
  
“I prefer to stand,” Brian informed his father.  
  
“You betrayed my trust,” Jack hissed.  
  
“So, tell me,” Brian drawled. “What was I supposed to do? Come to you and tell you that I was going to mate with him?”  
  
Craig winced at the words and turned his back on his son and Brian. Vic and Debbie were looking at Justin who was biting his lower lip and drawing blood even if he wasn’t aware. They were trying to create a clear vision to tell them how things stood at the moment.  
  
“You’re my son!” Jack screamed. “You’re supposed to hate them.”  
  
“Why? For something that happened thousands and thousands of years ago?!” Brian yelled back angrily.  
  
“We should calm down,” Debbie said. “There is no point in arguing over this.”  
  
“What is there to do?” Craig asked.  
  
“Stop fighting,” Vic said from where he was sitting. “What is done is done.”  
  
Jack and Craig looked at him like he was growing a third eye.  
  
“Have you lost your mind?” Jack asked. “They have killed so many people in our family.”  
  
“So have you!” Brian yelled.  
  
Craig looked at Brian, but didn’t say anything. He was surprised that Brian was going against his father.  
  
“He’s right,” Debbie said looking at Vic. “It should stop here. We should try to be happy. We have to think about Brian and Justin.”  
  
“I should be happy that my son is with that weak, disgusting thing?!” Jack spat out.  
  
Brian glared as his father and then looked at Justin who had started crying silently and clenching his hands.  
  
“You take that back!” Craig yelled. “My son is nothing but pure greatness. You wish you had someone like him fighting by your side. He’s one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Your son is the one that’s nothing.”  
  
“My son has been feared by many for more than ten decades,” Jack told him. “Wizards and witches can’t control his mind.”  
  
“Bloody hell!” Someone shouted from outside.  
  
They started to hear a lot of things being thrown against a wall and shattering. There was a light knock and then Emmett opened the door and a gust of wind rushed in as did he. He closed the door quickly, getting inside just in time before they heard the wind howling outside and getting stronger too.  
  
“What the hell is going on out there?” Jack asked.  
  
“Well,” Emmett said out of breath. “We kind of have a tornado…in the house, which is very weird if you ask me.”  
  
“Justin,” Brian said.  
  
Justin looked up.  
  
“Stop it,” Brian told him sternly.  
  
Justin opened his hands and tried to let go of the stress he was feeling.  
  
“He did that?” Jack asked impressed.  
  
“He gets stressed sometimes,” Brian said and started rubbing Justin’s shoulders.  
  
The sound of the wind outside started dying.  
  
“We’re going home,” Craig said.  
  
“No!” Justin yelled. “I’m not leaving Brian.”  
  
“You don’t have a say in this. You belong with us, Justin,” Craig screamed.  
  
“I belong with Brian,” Justin yelled. “And you can’t take me away from him.”  
  
“God,” Jack lamented.  
  
“Plus, I drank Alva’s potion,” Justin told them.  
  
Craig stood there looking very shocked.  
  
“Did you make sure to follow the instructions?” Vic asked.  
  
Justin nodded. “I used Molly to help me.”  
  
“She’s just four,” Craig said.  
  
“What more pure hands than hers?” Justin asked. “I did everything right and I drank it before midnight. I’m sure I’m pregnant by now.”  
  
Emmett opened his eyes wide. Vic and Debbie smiled at as they looked at Justin and Brian who were looking at each other and smiling. Jack’s mouth hung open and his eyes almost rolled into the floor.  
  
“Amazing! A thousand years of the Taylors and the Kinneys fighting with each other,” Emmett said. “And now fate and love are kicking our asses.”  
  
Vic and Debbie laughed at Emmett’s words. Brian and Justin looked at each other and kissed. Craig and Jack rolled their eyes. Both men knew that they were going to have to get along after all. They would soon be grandfathers…to the same child.  
  
“I love you,” Justin whispered to Brian.  
  
“I love you too,” Brian told him as his thumb traced his mark on Justin’s neck.  
  
The door opened and everyone else came in.  
  
“Look at what he did to me!” Michael protested as he pointed at Cody. “Tell him to make me like I was.”  
  
Justin and Brian looked at Michael’s green skin and hair. Nobody could help but laugh before Cody returned Michael to his original self.  
  
  
  
 **  
****End Notes:** I want to give big thanks to my beta, CuJo. I couldn’t do this without her. This story would have sounded weirder that it already was. Thank you so much, girl.


	2. One Night My Lover Killed Me

  
Author's notes: This challenge is for Silver Blue who wanted to see the Taylors and Kinneys as rivals over the years. Michael, Ted and Emmett are loyal to Brian while Daphne and Cody are loyal to Justin. There is magic, vampires, demons and everything in between involved in this. It’s set after Brian and Justin meet each other. Brian’s plan at the beginning was to impress his father by doing something terrible to the Taylors or so he says. Will he be able too?? One night, Brian and Justin disappear. Their friends go nuts trying to find where the two men are and trying not to kill each other in the process. Keep in mind I have no knowledge of magic, vampires or anything else for that matter, which kind of makes it funny and anything can happen. Hope all you guys enjoy.   


* * *

  
Justin followed Brian for about an hour and then suddenly stopped. Brian looked back and bit his lower lip, not sure what to do next. He could tell that Justin was scared, but they had to keep going.  
  
“Justin,” Brian whispered.  
  
Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Why in here, Brian?” Justin asked. “Of all the places…”  
  
“This is the only place that I know where they won’t find it unusual that we’re digging a hole in the ground and that is really blessed by a priest. Your instructions say that we need a place like this. I’ll just have to make sure not to touch anything.”  
  
“But this cemetery belongs to…to…”  
  
“My family, Justin,” Brian finished.  
  
Justin took a deep breath and nodded. “Why is it blessed by a priest?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian shrugged. “I have no fucking clue. Except that maybe…maybe he was setting their souls free or something.”  
  
Justin bit his lower lip then he said, “This is really going to piss off your father.”  
  
“And yours,” Brian pointed out grinning.  
  
Justin nodded, not seeing the smirk that Brian had on his face and once again followed the brunet.  
  
***  
  
“Don’t do that,” Michael hissed as he looked at Ted eating.  
  
“What?” Ted asked as he ran his tongue all around his lips. “I’m not wasting one bit of my meal.”  
  
“You’re disgusting,” Michael told him.  
  
Emmett laughed and shook his head.  
  
“Where is Brian?” Michael asked. “He was supposed to be here already.”  
  
Emmett looked at his watch.  
  
“His father is going to be so proud of him,” Ted said. “Killing the Taylor’s last heir.”  
  
Michael and Emmett laughed.  
  
“And you were so worried,” Emmett reminded him. “I remember the first time he came here with Justin. You almost had a heart attack and you would have if it beat.”  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and smirked.  
  
“I’m so fucking hungry,” Ted informed them.  
  
Michael and Emmett looked at Ted and rolled their eyes at the same time. Ted shrugged and stuck two fingers inside the chest of the guy that was under him. He brought them to his mouth and licked the blood.  
  
***  
  
Cody smiled and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Ryan smirked and licked his lips waiting for Cody to get naked and jump in the bed when a knock interrupted them.  
  
“They will go away,” Ryan whispered.  
  
“Cody! Cody, open the damn door,” Daphne yelled.  
  
Cody ran to the door and Ryan stayed in the room, putting some clothes on. When Cody opened the door, Daphne came rushing in with tears in her eyes.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Cody asked.  
  
“Justin’s gone. I went to talk to him. To try to convince him that Brian was just playing with him, but he wasn’t there,” Daphne informed him sobbing sobbing.  
  
“My god,” Ryan said as he joined them.  
  
“I don’t know what to do,” Daphne told them. “Should I tell his father?”  
  
Cody and Ryan looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.  
  
“Are you worried that Brian might do something to Justin?” Cody asked. “Because so far he hasn’t.”  
  
Daphne shrugged. “I saw something today,” she confessed. “I felt something, actually. It wasn’t good.”  
  
Cody took a deep breath. “What time is it?” Cody asked.  
  
“It’s nine. You know they always see each other at night,” Daphne told him.  
  
“We have to find him,” Cody informed them.  
  
“Let me go get our coats,” Ryan said and went into their room.  
  
“I’m scared,” Daphne told him.  
  
Cody looked at her and wondered which of the many reason to be scared was running through her mind at the moment.  
  
***  
  
Justin took a deep breath and stopped. Brian arched a brow and looked at Justin.  
  
“You look so hot when you’re panting,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin opened his eyes wide and looked away. He and Brian had never been together intimately, but tonight Brian had been pushing for it. Brian walked over to Justin and kissed him hard. He moved his hand to touch Justin’s crotch.  
  
“Brian,” Justin gasped.  
  
“What?” Brian asked, licking his upper lip.  
  
“Not now,” Justin told him.  
  
Brian glared at Justin before he controlled himself. Justin frowned and swallowed hard, seeing the look that Brian had given him.  
  
“Okay, I’m sorry,” Brian said. “Keep digging.”  
  
“Are you sure this is the spot?” Justin asked as he started digging again.  
  
“Yeah, this will do,” Brian assured him.  
  
Justin nodded and they kept digging.  
  
***  
  
“This is getting ridiculous,” Michael said, looking at his watch. “How long has it been?”  
  
Emmett stood up, looking at Ted who was laughing like a maniac on the floor as he held the scared man by the neck.  
  
“About four hours,” Emmett replied.  
  
“Maybe something went wrong,” Michael told them, worrying about Brian.  
  
“Could you stop worrying and help me here?” Ted asked pointing at another body.  
  
“I don’t know. I think I’m going to go and see if everything is okay,” Michael informed them.  
  
“No,” Emmett said grabbing Michael by the arm. “What if Justin sees you and you ruin everything. Maybe Brian wants to fuck him before he breaks his little neck.”  
  
“Why would he want to do that?” Michael asked.  
  
“Because duh, Mikey, the kid is hot,” Ted said and moved forward to bite the trick.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
“Come on. There is a frat party a couple of blocks away. Think hot, young guys,” Emmett told them smirking.  
  
Michael grinned and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Brian looked at Justin’s lifeless body in the hole they had dug. He couldn’t believe what he had done. He took the shovel and started to cover Justin’s body. When he was done working, he pulled out a cigarette and a bottle of whisky from the bag he had brought. Then he grabbed the bag that Justin’s had been carrying and opened it.  
  
Brian pulled out a book, opened it and smiled widely. It was drawings of him. Justin loved to draw all the time and he had always found the blond making a new sketch of him. Brian put the sketch book away and rummaged in Justin’s back pack and pulled out a journal. He frowned and shrugged. He opened it around the middle and started reading.  
  
15.2.04  
  
Today Brian and I kissed for the first time. It was weird because we fought about who he was. I didn’t know. I always thought he was a regular guy, but it turned out he was the son of my family’s rival and once we saw each other at Old Creek Mountain we just knew. Is this world small or what? I used to dream that Brian and I would one day get married. That I would have the guts to tell him about the family secret and he would accept me as I am. That we would have kids and grow old together. But even now that I know who he is, I still want to have a life with him. We talked about a few things and we’re going to try and make everything right.  
  
Brian shook his head and looked at where Justin was buried. He looked at his watch and it was only nine fifteen. He passed the pages and read the last entry.  
  
30.10.04  
  
Brian will be here pretty soon. I know he wants to tell me something, I think he has doubts or something about what we’re doing. I don’t know why, but I had a weird feeling. It’s not bad or good, it’s just a nagging sensation. I trust Brian no matter what we’re going to do. Tonight we’re going to have sex!! I’m so excited. I hope he likes being with me and after all is said and done he doesn’t regret it. Sometimes I do wonder if he’s doing this because he loves me or just because it’s the easiest way to end it all. I’ll have to write later when this night is over. I hope everything goes like we planned it.  
  
Brian closed his eyes and a tear rolled down. He wished he could go back in time and let Justin have his dreams and hopes come true. Let Justin grow old and have a family with a normal guy. He wished Justin could have led a normal life or as much as possible. But now it was too late and even if it wasn’t, Brian would have done it anyway.  
  
***  
  
Cody stopped the car and went into the diner. They weren’t supposed to be there and he knew it. This part of town wasn’t safe for people like themselves. He walked with Daphne and Ryan behind him. He looked around trying to see if he could find Justin. The patrons in the diner were glaring at them. Cody and the others had looked in all the hang outs that Brian and Justin used to spend their time, but so far they hadn’t had any luck.  
  
“He’s not here,” Daphne said. “We’d better go now.”  
  
“What are you doing here?” Michael asked as he came up behind them.  
  
Cody, Daphne and Ryan turned around to look at the three men.  
  
“Lost something?” Emmett asked smirking.  
  
Daphne glared at them. “Do you know where Justin is?” Daphne asked.  
  
Michael looked around, trying to see if anyone had heard her. “Shut the fuck up,” he hissed. “You don’t need to say names.”  
  
“Afraid Jack might kill you because you know who his son is hanging out with?” Cody asked smirking.  
  
Michael glared at him. “The scum of the world, you mean?” Michael asked.  
  
“No, no, no, no,” Ted screamed and ran out of the diner.  
  
Michael and Emmett ran after him. They found Ted in the alley sobbing like a baby.  
  
“Stop this,” Michael yelled at Cody when he came out with the others.  
  
“When you tell us where Justin is,” Cody informed the man.  
  
Michael glared at Cody and then Emmett started laughing hysterically. Michael looked at Emmett and then back at Daphne who had her eyes closed and so did Ryan.  
  
“I’m going to kill you,” Michael hissed.  
  
“You have to catch me first,” Cody told him.  
  
 _“Catch me first.”  
  
“Catch me first.”  
  
“Catch me first.”  
  
“Catch me first.”_ Cody’s voice repeated.  
  
Michael looked around him and wondered which of the men around him the real Cody was. He sniffed around and smirked. He jumped on Cody and chuckled. “You got nothing but stupid tricks,” Michael told him burying his nails in Cody’s shoulders.  
  
Cody winced, but put a stake against Michael’s chest and pressed lightly. “You’re going to tell me where Justin is,” Cody threatened.  
  
Michael frowned and moved back quickly. “I don’t have to do anything,” Michael informed him. “He’s probably dead by now.”  
  
Ted got up, shaking his head. He glared at Ryan.  
  
“I can’t control him anymore,” Ryan told Cody.  
  
Daphne pulled out a vial full of a red substance. “This is Brian’s blood,” she told them. “If you don’t take me to him, I’ll bind him to me.”  
  
Michael frowned.  
  
“You’re lying,” Emmett gasped. “You can’t.”  
  
“I didn’t trust him ever. I was right,” Daphne hissed. “I’ll make him kill all of you.”  
  
“You’re bluffing,” Michael muttered not too sure.  
  
“Remember when we were on Old Creek Mountain and Brian got hurt. Since I couldn’t harm him there, I used a little spell for him to get hurt all by himself and when Justin was helping him get up, I stole his blood.”  
  
“I remember that,” Emmett said. “It took him a while to heal, no wonder…there was magic involved.”  
  
“Fine!” Michael shouted. “I’ll show you.”  
  
Emmett and Ted followed Michael out of the alley. The others were walking close to them. Everyone got in their respective cars. Cody followed Michael, knowing that it could be a trap.  
  
***  
  
“What are we doing here?” Cody asked when they were back at the Taylors.  
  
“He said he would be here,” Michael said.  
  
“In the cemetery?” Daphne asked shocked, not wanting to believe it.  
  
“Let’s go,” Michael told them as they entered the place.  
  
They walked for a while and then stopped. Daphne looked at Michael who was frowning as he looked at the grass. Cody was losing his patience. The others were making sure that no one pulled out any weapons.  
  
“Where are they?” Cody asked.  
  
“Brian said he was going to come here and bury him. It had to be this spot right here because Craig can see it from his room,” Michael informed them. “It would make Craig look like a fool that his son was killed in his own backyard.”  
  
“So where else can they be?” Ryan asked.  
  
“It would be funnier if Brian killed him and buried him in our cemetery,” Ted pointed out.  
  
Daphne opened her eyes and shook her head.  
  
“Let’s go then,” Cody said.  
  
Michael nodded. He wanted to know what the hell was going on.  
  
***  
  
“They’re not here either,” Emmett said when they walked into the cemetery. “I can’t feel Brian anywhere.”  
  
“Where the fucks are they then?” Cody asked.  
  
Michael shrugged. “Can you see Justin?” Michael asked, looking at Daphne.  
  
Daphne frowned because she couldn’t.  
  
“Guess he’s dead,” Ted said.  
  
“Fuck you!” Cody told him.  
  
Daphne turned around suddenly and frowned. She was sure that she had heard something.  
  
“What was that?” Ryan asked.  
  
“Ouch!!!” Emmett screamed and turned to look at a zombie. “He bit me.”  
  
“That’s what they do,” Ted pointed out.  
  
“But it hurt,” Emmett said, growling slightly at the zombie.  
  
“Is that Kevin?” Ryan asked.  
  
Michael and Ted nodded.  
  
“Why are they coming out of their tombs?” Cody asked exasperated.  
  
Then everyone at once looked at their watches.  
  
“Holy shit! It’s midnight,” Michael replied.  
  
“On October thirty one all the dead rise here,” Emmett said. “Don’t you have zombies in your tombs?”  
  
Ryan and Daphne both shook their heads as they looked at the ugly beings.  
  
“You don’t think,” Daphne said hesitantly while she looked at Cody. “I mean…it’s midnight and…well, if he was to…never mind.”  
  
“What?” Michael asked.  
  
“Are you’re talking about the potion?” Ryan asked.  
  
“What potion?” Emmett inquired.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Daphne said.  
  
Cody raised a brow at her. “Can you see anything?” Cody asked her.  
  
Daphne shook her head.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Michael asked getting angry.  
  
“Nothing!” Cody told him in a firm voice. “Let’s go. We have to find Justin now.”  
  
Michael wanted to tell him no, but he wanted to find Brian and ask him what was going on. He nodded and once again they started walking towards the exit to get back to their cars.  
  
***  
  
Michael glared at Cody and shook his head. “There is no way in hell I’m going in there,” Michael told him.  
  
“We went into Babylon with you to look for them!” Cody shouted. “A magic shop isn’t going to kill you. We need to find some fangs to do the spell and call them.”  
  
Ryan and Daphne were sitting on the steps of the little shop staring at Michael and Cody who had been arguing for more than half an hour now. Emmett was sitting on the hood of the car filing his nails while Ted just stood looking in the direction of a restaurant and smirking, wanting to drink the blood of all the people inside.  
  
“You were here once before and nothing happened to you!” Cody yelled.  
  
“That was with Brian. After Justin had warned you guys not to do anything to us!” Michael pointed out.  
  
Cody rolled his eyes. “I could have killed you by now. I need you to find Brian so I can know where the fuck Justin is,” Cody said.  
  
Michael laughed bitterly. “You can’t kill me,” Michael told him.  
  
Cody smirked and pointed at Michael. Michael screamed and took a step back. He looked at his abdomen and found a stake buried there. He pulled it back out and let it drop to the floor, but it never made a sound because there wasn’t a stake after all.  
  
“Those are just tricks,” Michael pointed out.  
  
Cody smiled. “If you believe that you’re being staked, it kills you,” Cody replied.  
  
“I’m not a fledging. I know better,” Michael said. “You took me by surprise.”  
  
“Isn’t that how you can get killed?” Ted pointed out.  
  
Michael glared at him and Ryan smirked and shook his head.  
  
“You know, you could try calling them,” Emmett said suddenly and looked up at them.  
  
Everyone was looking at Emmett like he was nuts.  
  
“We need some bat’s fangs,” Daphne pointed out. “Or if you want to donate yours, we could try and see if that works.”  
  
“Like on a cell phone,” Emmett answered, rolling his eyes.  
  
Everyone stood still for a minute wondering how that fact had eluded them and then they pulled out their cells. They tried for a while, but gave up when no one managed to get an answer.  
  
“What exactly did Brian have planned out?” Daphne asked.  
  
Michael licked his lips and smirked. “He told me that he was going to bury Justin in the ground. He was going to make him trust him and then kill him while looking him in the eyes,” Michael told her smiling.  
  
Cody’s glare intensified.  
  
“It’s your fault anyways,” Michael said smirking at Cody. “If you had never been following me to kill me, Justin would have never come across Brian. And you’re always going to have to live with that knowledge in that little head of yours.”  
  
Cody looked at the floor knowing it was true.  
  
“That’s not how they met,” Ryan said, opening his eyes wide and covering his mouth, shocked at what he just had said.  
  
“What do you mean?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Yeah, what do you mean?” Daphne asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Ryan said.  
  
“Tell them,” Ted told him. “Go ahead.”  
  
Michael, Emmett, Daphne and Cody turned to look at Ted.  
  
“You know too?” Cody asked.  
  
Ted nodded.  
  
“How did it happened, Teddy? And how come you didn’t tell me?” Emmett asked.  
  
Ted shrugged. “Brian told me not to say a word,” Ted confessed.  
  
“Same goes for me and Justin,” Ryan said. “But now I’m worried and maybe it will help.”  
  
“How?” Daphne asked.  
  
Ryan took a deep breath and got up. “Old Mountain Creek,” Ryan related. “I was with Justin, walking around and suddenly Brian and him where right in front of us. No one did anything for a couple of minutes and we couldn’t have anyway because it’s forbidden to battle on those grounds.”  
  
“What happen?” Cody asked.  
  
“Justin and Brian stared at each other. I think they were surprised to see each other there and after a while they walked away together. He came back about six or seven hours later and told me not to say anything. He said that he was going to make sure that the family was okay. That he would make everything alright, so I just assumed that he had a plan to kill Brian. Then when they ‘met’ again while we were hunting Michael, I didn’t say anything either. I thought it was part of what Justin had planned.”  
  
“And you tell me this now! We have been worried sick!” Cody shouted. “So Justin’s going to kill Brian.”  
  
“No way!” Michael hissed. “Brian’s too powerful. He has about, uh gee, a thousand years on Justin.”  
  
“Justin is very powerful,” Ryan pointed out.  
  
“So either of them could be dead,” Daphne said sadly.  
  
“Can you feel Brian?” Ted asked, looking at Michael who frowned, but didn’t say anything.  
  
“So what now?” Emmett asked.  
  
“We have to keep on looking,” Daphne informed them.  
  
“We have to go, Michael,” Emmett said. “I can smell the sun coming.”  
  
“You’re not going back until we find them,” Cody hissed.  
  
“We have to go back,” Daphne said a little spooked.  
  
Cody looked at her with a raised brow.  
  
“We’re so sorry we couldn’t help you,” Ted mocked.  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes and walked with Cody and Daphne away from them. He was making sure that Michael and his guys didn’t try anything.  
  
“What happen?” Cody asked Daphne.  
  
“I think he’s…he’s…” Daphne said. “He’s burning.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Cody hissed. “Is it happening now?”  
  
“No. They’re going to burn him. I think. I don’t know. That’s what I felt,” Daphne said crying.  
  
“Do you think he’s dead?” Ryan asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Daphne told them.  
  
Daphne had felt Justin for a brief moment. She’d seen his face and felt really hot all around like fire consuming her body. They had to do something. There might still be hope.  
  
***  
  
Four black cars drove into the Kinney estate and parked. Men came out of them armed to their teeth. Craig got out of the car he was in and walked ahead with two of his men behind him. Craig waved his hand and the doors opened for him. When they got into the living room, Jack was sitting with Debbie and his guys were all around them.  
  
Craig knew it would be a tough fight because the vampires in there were old and they would have to pull some heavy magic on them to be able to kill them or at least defend each other and get out of there alive. He would do anything to get his son out of there. He wasn’t going to lose his son too.  
  
“I could smell you a mile away…literally,” Jack said getting up and smirking. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I came for my son,” Craig hissed.  
  
Cody, Daphne and Ryan came in with Vic behind them.  
  
“Vic,” Debbie whispered, smiling when she saw her brother.  
  
Jack glared at Vic. “It’s none other than the family traitor,” Jack told him.  
  
“I didn’t owe you anything,” Vic replied. “And you’re not my family. Joshua was.”  
  
“That fucking bastard!” Jack hissed.  
  
“Watch out how you talk about my brother,” Craig yelled.  
  
Jack smirked and shrugged, not caring. He looked at Debbie and wondered if the demon was losing her powers or just choosing not to tell him the future. He should have known that Craig was coming to his house earlier.  
  
“I want my son, Jack,” Craig repeated.  
  
“I don’t have your son,” Jack told him.  
  
“He’s here,” Daphne said. “He has to be. Ask him!” Daphne said as she pointed at Michael who was coming into the room with Emmett.  
  
“Oh shit,” Michael said.  
  
“Come here,” Jack told him.  
  
Michael walked very slowly.  
  
“What are they talking about?” Jack asked.  
  
Michael swallowed. “Well…Brian said that…that he wanted to impress you…he said it would be so funny if…if he killed Justin and buried him in the Taylor’s cemetery.”  
  
Emmett shook his head and rolled his eyes. Michael should have said the truth.  
  
Jack grinned happy to hear what they were telling him. But then frowned because it didn’t explain what Justin, if he was really there, was doing at his house. “And?” Jack asked.  
  
Michael shrugged. “I don’t know if his lifeless body is here,” Michael spat out.  
  
“You’re such a fucking coward, Michael,” Cody said. “At least I had the guts to look at Craig in the eyes when I told him that Brian was dating Justin.”  
  
“What?” Jack asked shouting as he turned to look at Cody. “What is this nonsense?!”  
  
“I’m not playing,” Craig told him. “You’re going to take me to my son, now!”  
  
Jack smirked. “You’re not going to get out of here alive,” Jack told him.  
  
Craig grinned and then looked at one of his men and nodded. Suddenly, someone came through the door and they were holding Claire with a stake was at her heart.  
  
“Daddy!” Claire screamed. “I’m so sorry they caught me.”  
  
Jack clenched his fist and his eyes glowed as he looked at his younger offspring in trouble. “Let her go,” Jack hissed.  
  
“Give me my son back,” Craig told him calmly.  
  
“Fine. We’ll go ask Brian,” Jack said. “You two come with me,” He said to Michael and Emmett.  
  
“Come with me,” Craig said to Cody and looked at Vic to follow them. “If something happens to me, kill her.”  
  
“My pleasure,” Daphne hissed.  
  
“Vic,” Debbie whispered. “Stay with me. I just want to talk.”  
  
Vic smiled and sat next to her. He let the others go find Justin.  
  
***  
  
Brian was ripping the sheets at the end of the bed. He stopped for a moment and then continued to do so. He licked his lips and liked the taste of them. He pulled his hand up and stared at the blood on his hand before he started licking it. He looked up to the ceiling and smiled. He was about to jump up to the ceiling when his door burst open. He looked as Jack, Craig, Emmett, Cody and Michael walked in.  
  
“What’s going on here?” Jack asked angrily, seeing the mess all around the room.  
  
Jack had a bad feeling that he wasn’t going to like Brian’s answer. Because he could feel his son’s presence and someone else’s too and they both belonged in his family. Just then, Justin let go from where he was hanging on the ceiling and landed on the bed. He knelt behind Brian, putting his hands on Brian’s shoulders.  
  
Craig took a step forward and Brian growled at him. Justin looked at them and then jumped onto the floor and sniffed at the air, taking in their smell. He growled at his father and then at Jack, but then moved back and held his head.  
  
“What’s wrong with him?” Cody asked.  
  
“He wants to attack us,” Jack said. “But doesn’t know who to attack.”  
  
“What did you do to him?” Craig asked angrily as he looked inside Brian’s eyes that were glowing yellow.  
  
“It’s not his fault,” Jack said. “He has your blood in him, but mine is running in his veins now too.” Jack couldn’t believe what was going on. To say that he was enraged would be an understatement.  
  
“I’m taking him home,” Craig informed them, taking a step forward.  
  
Brian showed his fangs and growled once again at Craig. He got in front of Justin and hissed, taking a position to attack anyone that got near.  
  
“I wouldn’t take a step closer if I were you,” Jack said. “Shit, this isn’t happening.”  
  
“Oh my god,” Michael said coming out of his shock. “You turned him.”  
  
“He did more than that,” Emmett pointed out.  
  
“What can we do?” Craig asked. “Will a spell work?”  
  
“Your son just mated with Brian,” Emmett said. “They’re in a trance and they don’t recognize anyone but each other.”  
  
“No way!” Craig hissed, furious. “I’m going to kill him.”  
  
“Shit!” Jack seethed, pissed as hell too.  
  
“This is kind of weird,” Emmett said. “To think I never could tell that Brian was in love with Justin.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Michael hissed.  
  
“What do we do now?” Cody asked.  
  
“Try and get close to them,” Jack said smirking. Jack already was thinking of a way he could get rid of Justin, but nothing came to mind. He knew he would find a way, he had too.  
  
“Okay, I’m thinking that by the way Brian’s looking at us, that isn’t a good idea,” Cody pointed out.  
  
“Let’s go,” Jack told them.  
  
“I want my son,” Craig replied.  
  
“Right now, all we can do is wait,” Jack explained.  
  
One by one, they all left the room.  
  
***  
  
Brian turned around and growled at Justin. Justin hissed at him showing him his newly acquired fangs. Brian jumped on top of the blond and scratched him on the shoulders. He growled and then bit Justin on the neck. Justin started scratching Brian’s chest.  
  
Brian pulled back and grinned. Justin’s eyes glowed and he jumped away from Brian. Brian quickly followed Justin. Justin then jumped on the ceiling once again and Brian growled and scratch the rug. Justin jumped to where Brian was calling for him. Brian smirked and then they started fighting. They were pushing each other around, biting, scratching and growling at each other.  
  
When they stopped, Justin licked Brian’s neck that was covered in blood. When he got tired, he moved away and knelt on the floor. He looked at the patterns on the rug drawn to them. Brian crawled towards the blond and started sniffing him and then licked Justin’s shoulder. Justin purred and leaned closer to Brian. Brian bit him again. The smell of the blood made him grunt from deep within his chest.  
  
Then Justin growled and bit Brian on the arm, quickly pulling away, ready to play some more. He was crawling away from Brian. Brian glared at him and quickly pushed Justin on the floor and got on top of him. They both purred and Brian started rubbing himself behind Justin.  
  
Justin rumbled from deep within his throat and tried to push back into the brunet as much as he could. Brian buried his fangs in the smaller man’s neck and his nails in his mate’s shoulder. Brian started grunting as his erection slipped in between the blond’s ass cheeks.  
  
Justin moaned and rubbed his erection on the rug. He was burying his nails on the floor trying to push back, but he could barely move because Brian was way stronger than him. He tried to get away when he felt the pain slicing him in two, but his mate had a good hold on him.  
  
Brian stopped moving as the head of his cock entered Justin. He dropped his head on the middle of Justin’s shoulders scrapping his teeth on the fair skin. His nails were still digging into the blond’s skin and holding his mate tight. Justin tried to move, but Brian just ended up slipping deeper.  
  
Justin started purring and grunting when Brian began moving in and out of him. Their pace was getting faster by the second. Brian was biting and roaming his hands all around the blond. Justin’s was bleeding everywhere the taller man had bit him or scratched him. Brian was going crazy with the smell of Justin’s scent and the blood.  
  
Justin’s eyes closed as he spilled his cum all over the rug. Brian grunted when Justin’s walls tightened around him and filled the blond’s slick passage with his hot cum. Brian stayed buried deep inside the blond and both of them purred contently as they lay on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Daphne moved her head slightly to the side as she stared at Michael. “Why can’t you see the future like your mother?” Daphne asked.  
  
“I lost that once Brian turned me,” Michael informed her. “I could see some things before.”  
  
“Why did you do it?” Daphne asked. “You wouldn’t have aged once you had reached thirty.”  
  
“But I would have been vulnerable like a human,” Michael told her. “I wanted to be part of the fight and help Brian.”  
  
“Wow I can’t believe you told her that Michael. I can’t believe we’re even talking to each other and not screaming at each other.” Emmett pointed out.  
  
“Does this mean that we have to get along now?” Ryan asked, looking at Cody who was currently glaring at Michael.  
  
“No way!” Daphne said and smirked.  
  
“We should have seen this coming,” Emmett pointed out. “I always can tell when people are in love.”  
  
“I’m a failure as a seer,” Daphne whispered. “But if Justin’s in love and Brian loves him back, I guess its okay.”  
  
“Brian does not love him!” Michael exclaimed.  
  
“Why did he turn him then?” Ryan asked.  
  
“He’s not in love with him because of that!” Michael hissed.  
  
Daphne rolled her eyes. “Denial. And I’m not talking about the river in Egypt,” Daphne said amused.  
  
Cody laughed.  
  
“Fuck you. Brian isn’t in love with that twat!” Michael replied.  
  
“He could just have turned him, but Cody says Justin has Brian’s mark on his neck,” Ryan pointed out. “They mated.”  
  
Michael frowned.  
  
“Aww, is that it?” Cody asked smiling evilly. “You wanted him to pick you.”  
  
“Fuck you! You don’t know anything,” Michael yelled.  
  
“I think this is what they mean by the irony of life. Don’t you think?” Ted asked suddenly.  
  
“Why?” Emmett asked.  
  
“Well, it all started with Louise Taylor and William Kinney falling madly in love with each other. One secret here and being at the wrong time, there. And next thing you know we have an ‘I’ll hate your family forever until I kill you or die trying’,” Ted said. “And now this.”  
  
“He killed her,” Cody informed Ted as if they didn’t know the story. “He killed his own wife and then their children. What kind of love is that?”  
  
“He had just been turned. He didn’t have control of his actions,” Michael defended. “And he was mad because she didn’t tell him she was a witch. That anger played itself out. He was like an animal. He couldn’t reason.”  
  
“She didn’t defend herself,” Emmett whispered.  
  
“She loved him too much to harm him,” Daphne replied.  
  
“And the two families have been fighting about it for over a thousand years...until now,” Ryan said. “This could be a good thing. Jack and Craig had been in a room together for more than an hour and no one is dead yet.”  
  
“Don’t be so sure,” Michael spat out. “Jack will get rid of Justin sooner or later.”  
  
Cody squinted his eyes and a snake appeared around Michael’s neck. The snake started to tighten around Michael and hissed. Michael pulled the snake away and ripped it apart dropping it on the floor and then the torn snake vanished.  
  
“Yeah. We’re going to get along just great,” Daphne mocked.  
  
***  
  
Justin opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up and looked at Brian who was licking his belly. “What are you doing?” Justin asked.  
  
“Do you know that your cum and your blood with my cum and my blood tastes great together,” Brian informed him.  
  
“I would say ewww, but it sounds kind of interesting,” Justin told him smiling.  
  
Brian smirked and moved up to kiss Justin. “Do you think we did it?” Brian asked as he rubbed Justin’s belly. “Did you think the potion worked? We were in a holy place and you came out just in time and drank it at midnight.”  
  
Justin shrugged and moved to lick Brian’s neck.  
  
“If it doesn’t work that’s it…we won’t get a second chance,” Brian said.  
  
“I know,” Justin replied and shook his head not wanting to think about it.  
  
Brian smiled and pushed him back, biting the blond when Justin threw his head back.  
  
“Stop sucking my blood. I feel so weak. I’m hungry,” Justin complained.  
  
Brian licked his lips and smiled at him. “You can drink from me,” Brian said.  
  
Justin smiled happily. When Justin was full he pulled back. “Brian?” Justin said as his hand rested on the sheets, but he could feel something wet.  
  
Justin brought his hand up and saw the blood.  
  
“What?” Brian asked sitting astride Justin’s thighs.  
  
“What happen?” Justin asked as he got on his elbows and looked at the bed that was tainted with blood.  
  
“We mated,” Brian said.  
  
“We did? How come I don’t remember it?” Justin said sadly.  
  
“When we mate, we lose all human traits. We act like animals and we take what we want,” Brian told him. “Only the ones that had been vampires for a few decades or are masters can remember.”  
  
“So you remember,” Justin said.  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
“So?” Justin asked.  
  
“It was amazing,” Brian told him. “I couldn’t control myself around you. I had to have you again and again. You were so good baby.”  
  
“I wanted to remember my first time,” Justin said and pouted.  
  
“Do a spell,” Brian told him.  
  
Justin smiled. “I can do that,” Justin said nodding.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes and pushed Justin back. “What’s the big deal? It’s always going to be your first time,” he explained smirking and kissed him. “I’m always going to pop your cherry,” Brian whispered over Justin’s ear. “Good thing you wanted to wait until after I turned you.”  
  
Justin smiled and shook his head. “I don’t think it’s the same. I really wanted to feel what it was like,” Justin said.  
  
“Oh you will,” Brian told him in a husky voice. “I could fit my whole fist inside you and afterwards you will still be left with a virgin hole,” Brian said rubbing against Justin.  
  
Justin closed his eyes and moaned.  
  
“You do know you have a perverted mind,” Justin said as he licked Brian’s neck. “I can’t wait.”  
  
Brian smirked and started to sniff Justin and smiled when the blond smelled of him. He then frowned and pulled back from Justin, getting out of the bed quickly.  
  
“What?” Justin asked.  
  
“You smell of me,” Brian said.  
  
“Isn’t that a good thing?” Justin asked.  
  
Brian nodded and closed his mouth, his lips forming a thin line.  
  
“I smell a Taylor in here,” Brian hissed and rubbed his temples.  
  
Brian remembered his father’s angry look and Craig’s. He remembered the guys shocked faces.  
  
“Your father was here,” Brian said. “I think he still is.”  
  
Justin opened his eyes wide. “Oh god,” Justin muttered pouting.  
  
“I’m going to go check,” Brian informed him.  
  
“I want to go with you,” Justin told him. “But we need a bath first.”  
  
Brian nodded and started walking to his bathroom. He turned around and smiled. “Are you coming?”  
  
Justin smiled and followed Brian.  
  
***  
  
“This is nuts!” Jack said for the hundredth time.  
  
“There is a spell,” Craig suggested. “We can turn back time.”  
  
“Only a certain amount of time,” Debbie pointed out.  
  
Jack arched a brow. “I’m listening,” Jack said.  
  
“Everyone forgets what has happened, but someone has to stay with the knowledge,” Craig said. “They have to stop it from happening, but this person has to be close to one of them.”  
  
“And remember what happened forever,” Vic said.  
  
“Who can we send?” Debbie asked.  
  
“Well, you’re not going because you would probably find a way to make your son kill mine,” Craig hissed. “And I don’t think I would want to remember something like this.”  
  
“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Jack told him.  
  
“We could send Michael,” Debbie said.  
  
“He would end up helping Brian,” Craig protested.  
  
“Same goes for Cody,” Jack pointed out. “Emmett is a romantic and would let them be together,” Jack added.  
  
“You just described Ryan,” Craig told him.  
  
“Ted,” Jack informed them.  
  
“Or Daphne,” Craig pointed out. “I know she would get the job done. She would follow instructions no matter what.”  
  
“Or no one,” Vic said. “We can only go back as far as two months, thank god.”  
  
“You don’t want them to go?” Debbie asked. “Why?”  
  
“It’s too late,” Vic said shrugging.  
  
“How long have they been seeing each other, Vic?” Craig asked angrily.  
  
Vic smirked.  
  
“Since the beginning of the year,” Debbie said getting a clear picture of it.  
  
“And you knew!” Jack hissed.  
  
Debbie shook her head. “I just saw it now,” Debbie said and turned to look at her brother. “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
  
Vic shrugged.  
  
“Once a traitor, always a traitor,” Jack hissed. “You’re so dreadful.”  
  
“What are we, Deb?” Vic asked.  
  
“We’re demons,” Debbie answered not sure what her brother was asking.  
  
Vic smiled and nodded. “What can we do?” Vic asked.  
  
“We can see the past, the present or the future,” Debbie told him, not sure where here brother was going with all the questions.  
  
“What is our purpose?” Vic asked, turning to look at Craig.  
  
“To…to uphold peace,” Debbie said sadly.  
  
“What did you see?” Craig asked.  
  
“Oh, that would be telling,” Vic said smirking.  
  
Debbie opened her eyes wide as a clear picture of things hit her. She looked at Vic and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Brian and Justin entered the library where Jack, Debbie, Craig and Vic were. Brian looked at his father and straightened up. Justin look at his father and then at the floor.  
  
“Sit down,” Jack said.  
  
“I prefer to stand,” Brian informed his father.  
  
“You betrayed my trust,” Jack hissed.  
  
“So, tell me,” Brian drawled. “What was I supposed to do? Come to you and tell you that I was going to mate with him?”  
  
Craig winced at the words and turned his back on his son and Brian. Vic and Debbie were looking at Justin who was biting his lower lip and drawing blood even if he wasn’t aware. They were trying to create a clear vision to tell them how things stood at the moment.  
  
“You’re my son!” Jack screamed. “You’re supposed to hate them.”  
  
“Why? For something that happened thousands and thousands of years ago?!” Brian yelled back angrily.  
  
“We should calm down,” Debbie said. “There is no point in arguing over this.”  
  
“What is there to do?” Craig asked.  
  
“Stop fighting,” Vic said from where he was sitting. “What is done is done.”  
  
Jack and Craig looked at him like he was growing a third eye.  
  
“Have you lost your mind?” Jack asked. “They have killed so many people in our family.”  
  
“So have you!” Brian yelled.  
  
Craig looked at Brian, but didn’t say anything. He was surprised that Brian was going against his father.  
  
“He’s right,” Debbie said looking at Vic. “It should stop here. We should try to be happy. We have to think about Brian and Justin.”  
  
“I should be happy that my son is with that weak, disgusting thing?!” Jack spat out.  
  
Brian glared as his father and then looked at Justin who had started crying silently and clenching his hands.  
  
“You take that back!” Craig yelled. “My son is nothing but pure greatness. You wish you had someone like him fighting by your side. He’s one of the most powerful wizards in the world. Your son is the one that’s nothing.”  
  
“My son has been feared by many for more than ten decades,” Jack told him. “Wizards and witches can’t control his mind.”  
  
“Bloody hell!” Someone shouted from outside.  
  
They started to hear a lot of things being thrown against a wall and shattering. There was a light knock and then Emmett opened the door and a gust of wind rushed in as did he. He closed the door quickly, getting inside just in time before they heard the wind howling outside and getting stronger too.  
  
“What the hell is going on out there?” Jack asked.  
  
“Well,” Emmett said out of breath. “We kind of have a tornado…in the house, which is very weird if you ask me.”  
  
“Justin,” Brian said.  
  
Justin looked up.  
  
“Stop it,” Brian told him sternly.  
  
Justin opened his hands and tried to let go of the stress he was feeling.  
  
“He did that?” Jack asked impressed.  
  
“He gets stressed sometimes,” Brian said and started rubbing Justin’s shoulders.  
  
The sound of the wind outside started dying.  
  
“We’re going home,” Craig said.  
  
“No!” Justin yelled. “I’m not leaving Brian.”  
  
“You don’t have a say in this. You belong with us, Justin,” Craig screamed.  
  
“I belong with Brian,” Justin yelled. “And you can’t take me away from him.”  
  
“God,” Jack lamented.  
  
“Plus, I drank Alva’s potion,” Justin told them.  
  
Craig stood there looking very shocked.  
  
“Did you make sure to follow the instructions?” Vic asked.  
  
Justin nodded. “I used Molly to help me.”  
  
“She’s just four,” Craig said.  
  
“What more pure hands than hers?” Justin asked. “I did everything right and I drank it before midnight. I’m sure I’m pregnant by now.”  
  
Emmett opened his eyes wide. Vic and Debbie smiled at as they looked at Justin and Brian who were looking at each other and smiling. Jack’s mouth hung open and his eyes almost rolled into the floor.  
  
“Amazing! A thousand years of the Taylors and the Kinneys fighting with each other,” Emmett said. “And now fate and love are kicking our asses.”  
  
Vic and Debbie laughed at Emmett’s words. Brian and Justin looked at each other and kissed. Craig and Jack rolled their eyes. Both men knew that they were going to have to get along after all. They would soon be grandfathers…to the same child.  
  
“I love you,” Justin whispered to Brian.  
  
“I love you too,” Brian told him as his thumb traced his mark on Justin’s neck.  
  
The door opened and everyone else came in.  
  
“Look at what he did to me!” Michael protested as he pointed at Cody. “Tell him to make me like I was.”  
  
Justin and Brian looked at Michael’s green skin and hair. Nobody could help but laugh before Cody returned Michael to his original self.  
  
  
  
  
 **End Notes:** I want to give big thanks to my beta, CuJo. I couldn’t do this without her. This story would have sounded weirder that it already was. Thank you so much, girl.


	3. There Is Some Kind Of Winning And Then There Is That Type Of  Victory

  
Author's notes: This is for Lilpeppa’s who wanted to see a story where Justin bets Brian that he wouldn't be able to make him cum without touching him and Brian proves him wrong. I hope this is what you had in mind girl. I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I did writing it.   


* * *

Brian walked over to where Justin was sitting on the stool reading a magazine. He kissed Justin on the back on the neck and encircled Justin’s waist. He started to lick Justin’s neck and then sucked, finding that place that made Justin crazy.

“Not now.” Justin told him.

Brian put his hand on Justin’s crotch and smirked.

“This tells me otherwise.” Brian said in a husky voice before he sucked Justin’s earlobe into his mouth.

“Brian.” Justin moaned. “I’m trying to read this.”

“You can read that later. I want to fuck you right now.” Brian explained to him.

“We can fuck later. I want to read this now.” Justin told him.

“Come on, baby.” Brian told him.

Justin got off from the stool and crossed his arms.

“You know you want me.” Brian said.

“You are so full of yourself.” Justin said as Brian once again attacked his neck.

“You know it’s true. I make you weak in the knees.” Brian said in a husky voice.

Justin laughed.

“I could make you cum just by talking to you and you know it.” Brian murmured.

Justin pushed him away and shook his head.

“No, you can’t.” Justin told him.

Brian arched a brow and smirked.

“I have before.” Brian said.

“That was ages ago. I am much older now.” Justin said.

Brian smirked and rolled his eyes.

“I bet you can’t do it anymore.” Justin told him.

“I bet I can.” Brian told him.

Brian would do anything as long as it would get Justin naked and on the bed. Justin started walking to the bedroom and Brian followed with a big smile. He always got his way no matter what.

“So what are the rules?” Brian asked smirking as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

Justin sat in the bed and took off his shirt as he thought of them.

“You can kiss me anywhere you want, except on my ass, cock or balls, seven times only for two seconds each time.” Justin told him.

Brian licked his lips and nodded as he walked closer to the bed. He didn’t care if he won or lost, but in his mind, he was positive he would win. He just wanted Justin in his bed and begging to be fuck by no other than him.

“You can touch me anywhere you want except those areas and only four times for two seconds each time.” Justin told him.

“Okay.” Brian said taking off his clothes.

“You can use your tongue anywhere, minus the prohibited areas, only three times for two seconds each time.” Justin said crawling to the middle of the bed. Justin kept saying the rules.

“What else?” Brian asked as he stood naked in front of Justin.

“For every time you do something wrong like cheating, I will be allowed to do whatever I want to you for a whole minute. It doesn’t matter if it’s on purpose or unintentionally.” Justin said licking his lips and trying not to let Brian’s nakedness make him weak already.

Brian nodded once again and got in the bed.

“No sucking, nibbling or blowing is allowed. You cannot use anything but your body to make me cum. No sex toys or anything else.” Justin told him quickly.

Brian took a deep breath and nodded.

“If you cum before me, you lose.” Justin said.

“My turn now.” Brian said.

“You have rules?” Justin asked arching a brow.

Brian shook his head.

“I have stakes.” Brian told him smirking.

Okay.” Justin said.

“If I win, I get to pick a trick for tonight and I will do whatever I want with him.” Brian told him.

Justin nodded.

“What if I win?” Justin asked intrigued.

Brian smirked.

“You can do anything you want with me.” Brian assured him.

“Anything?” Justin asked smiling from ear to ear.

Brian nodded.

“Get to work.” Justin said as he lay back in the bed. “Oh, wait.”

“What?” Brian asked.

“You have one hour to make me cum. If not, you lose anyway.” Justin informed Brian.

Brian’s first move was to kiss Justin. He kissed the blond twice for the time required.

“Now what?” Justin asked smirking.

Brian looked at the time and saw that it was six thirty four. He didn’t worry. He would have Justin right where he wanted to. He would win even if he had to play dirty.

“Are you going to do anything?” Justin asked.

Brian smiled and touched Justin’s lower abdomen and felt Justin shaking. He pulled his hand away quickly and smiled. He knew Justin sometimes came from sucking him. He moved down lower and puffed air on Justin’s sac before quickly sucking the blond’s balls and then letting his hand touch Justin’s cock.

“Brian!” Justin yelled and sat up.

“Oops.” Brian said smirking. “Looks like I did something wrong.”

“That’s three minutes.” Justin told him.

Justin took a deep breath and sat in the bed. Brian laid back and waited for Justin to do his worse. He knew how turned on Justin got doing anything to him. Justin got out of bed and started walking away when Brian called him.

“Where are you going?” Brian asked.

“For the whole three minutes I can do whatever I want with you.” Justin said.

Brian nodded.

“I’m going to ignore you. I’m going to go get some water. Do you want some?”

Brian shook his head and watched Justin go. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to kill the blond. Once Justin came back, he threw his magazine on top of the drawer.

“I finished it.” Justin said smirking.

Brian noticed that Justin wasn’t even hard anymore.

“What the hell was the article about?” Brian grumped.

Justin laughed and got in the bed.

“Go ahead.” Justin told Brian.

“Fine.” Brian said. “Turn around.”

“Ah, no.” Justin told him.

“What do you mean no?” Brian asked.

“I don’t want to turn around.” Justin told him. “You are going to have to turn me around.”

Brian thought about it and preferred Justin that way.

“Okay. I have five kisses, four touches and three uses of my tongue left.”

“Three touches. You touched me once already.” Justin told him.

“Right.” Brian said.

Justin kept his mind someplace else as Brian scrutinized him. He wasn’t gong to think about Brian if he could help it. Brian leaned over and kissed Justin’s navel. He watched as Justin’s cock came to life. He moved up and lay down next to Justin.

“You look so fucking hot, baby.” Brian told him.

“Thank you.” Justin said.

Brian smirked.

“If I ask nicely, would you cum?” Brian asked.

Justin looked at Brian and arched a brow.

“Come on, you know you want to.” Brian said.

“Sure I do.” Justin said.

“You know you want to cum all over yourself.” Brian murmured over Justin’s ear.

“Right, Brian.” Justin told him.

“Oh, but it’s true. The faster you spill your cum the faster you get to be fucked by me.” Brian whispered.

Justin smirked.

“Is this your power of convincing?” Justin asked amused. “I thought you could do better.”

“You get so wet when you know I’m going to fuck you.” Brian told him in a hoarse voice.

Justin licked his lips. Brian moved so he could kiss Justin. He kissed the blond twice before he moved away.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Brian asked.

“Of course I do, Brian.” Justin told him still looking and sounding very collected.

“You can have my cock up your ass if you cum now. I can fuck you hard and fast or slowly letting my dick enter you completely and pull out almost all the way before doing so again and again and again. Driving you crazy at the slowest rate you can imagine.”

Justin’s breath started to increase. He wished he didn’t have to imagine Brian fucking him, but it was inevitable.

“Don’t you want that, baby? Don’t you want my cock opening you up?” Brian asked seductively.

“Brian.” Justin gasped.

“I will start by putting some lube on one finger and opening you up for my big cock.” Brian said smirking. “And then I will keep on adding another one and another, loosening your tight hole. Or maybe I could make you suck on them and use your own saliva as lubricant to stretch you.”

Justin felt Brian’s hand caressing his lips and then one hand moved across his chest. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about Brian’s touch. Brian move forward and sucked on Justin’s neck. He knew he was breaking the rules, but he didn’t care.

Justin pushed Brian back and smiled. He didn’t waste anytime. He took Brian’s cock on his mouth and sucked him. He took Brian all the way inside and hummed. Also letting his tongue run wild tasting every inch of Brian.

“Yeah.” Brian moaned smirking.

Brian knew he could take one minute of Justin’s sweet torture or at least he hoped so.

“Stop.” Brian said when time was up.

Justin pulled back as he groaned his disappointment.

“That was hot baby.” Brian told him and kissed him again. “I love tasting myself in your mouth.”

Justin smiled.

“You drive me crazy.” Brian told him.

Justin’s smile got bigger.

“How does it make you feel that you are the only one that turns me on like this?” Brian asked and moved down and kissed Justin on one thigh before he moved back.

Justin kept looking at Brian. He wasn’t going to close his eyes and let his mind run amuck.

“You are never going to go away from my life, which is kind of good because I’m used to you by now.” Brian said.

“Is that so?” Justin asked smiling.

“Yeah. You know so much about me.” Brian said. “You know all my weak points. You know were to press to make me tremble. Just like I know you.”

Justin wondered where Brian was going with his little speech.

“You will probably end up with that ceremony you want.” Brian told him.

Justin swallowed hard.

“It would be great. I know you want that.” Brian told him and kissed Justin on the jaw.

Justin didn’t move.

“I guess I would have to stop tricking.” Brian said. “But that’s kind of good for us.”

Justin closed his eyes not sure why Brian was telling him that. He opened them again to look at Brian.

“I mean, just imagine the day we finally stop using condoms. I will fuck you raw, letting my cum fill your tight channel over and over again.”

Justin shut his eyes and gripped the sheets. He couldn’t believe he had let that one sneak by him. He should have seen what Brian was doing.

“Can you imagine my cum dripping out of your ass? It’s going to be so hot.” Brian moaned.

“Fuck!” Justin hissed.

“Mmm, I will be eating it out of your hole or sticking my tongue inside you and tasting myself there.” Brian whispered in a sexy voice.

“Fucking hell!” Justin said gripping the sheets harder as his toes started to curl.

Brian moved down and licked the inside of one of Justin’s thighs and then the other one. Then he moved up and continued his tale.

“Where was I?? Oh yeah, I could use my cum to open you up. Wouldn’t you just love that, baby boy?”

Justin bit his lower lip harder. Brian used his last time with his tongue to lick behind Justin’s neck.

“Bri.” Justin whispered.

“I just can see it perfectly. Pushing your body back and getting on top of you after having fucked you within an inch of your life and then slipping inside you again, your well fucked slick channel gripping my hard cock. Oh, I would fuck you hard and fast telling you…how…much…I…love…you.” Brian said the last words very slowly in a guttural voice before he let his hand touch Justin’s lower abdomen and he kissed Justin in the neck.

“Brian!” Justin moaned as he spilled his cum.

“Fuck, baby.” Brian said smiling. “It’s going to be great. Oh and I won.”

Justin moved closer to Brian.

“Fuck me.” Justin whimpered.

Brian smiled and reached for a condom. He got the lube from the night table and squirted some on his fingers, quickly opening Justin for him. Justin didn’t care that he just had lost because Brian had told him he loved him and he never had done that. He just wanted to have Brian buried deep inside of him.

Brian put on a condom and turned Justin face down. He entered the blond in one swift move. Justin moaned and gripped the sheets.

“I do. I love you.”

Justin smiled and pushed back against the brunet.

“You are so good.” Brian grunted.

“Harder.” Justin shouted.

Brian smiled and complied. He grabbed Justin by the hair and started pounding inside his blond like there was no tomorrow. Justin was moaning and screaming Brian’s name over and over again.

“Do you like that?” Brian asked as he thrust hard into Justin.

“Oh…god…Bri…fuck…Brian!”

Brian gripped Justin’s hips and lifted Justin onto his knees. He started moving faster and faster biting, kissing and licking Justin everywhere.

“Yes…god…Brian…”

Justin started stroking himself and quickly found Brian’s hand helping him. He closed his eyes and heard Brian whispering his name in his ear and Justin moaned and came. Brian bit Justin’s shoulder and filled the condom to capacity.

They dropped in the bed exhausted. Brian could still fill Justin’s walls spasm around him. He pulled away slowly and groaned when he lost Justin’s warmth.

“Brian.” Justin said moving toward the brunet.

Justin didn’t say anything else, but by looking at each other into each others eyes they could hear what the other was trying to say. Justin cuddled with Brian wearing a big smile. Brian kissed his blond one last time before they fell asleep holding tightly to one another.

***

“They are late.” Michael said.

“When are they not?” Emmett asked.

Brian and Justin went inside Babylon holding hands. Justin was smiling nonstop and the guys knew something was up when the couple reached the bar.

“Hey.” Michael said.

Brian smiled and then kissed Justin on the cheek.

“See you later.” Brian whispered.

Justin nodded and smiled as Brian left them.

“Where is he going?” Ted asked.

“He’s going to find a trick for the night.” Justin told them.

“And you are happy about it?” Emmett asked looking at the smile that Justin had.

“I don’t really care. I never did.” Justin said and then asked for a beer.

Michael looked at Ben who only shrugged. They talked for a while and Michael grew more impatient. He wanted to know why Justin was practically glowing.

“What is wrong with you?” Michael asked as he looked at Justin.

“Huh?” Justin asked looking in his direction.

“Brian is going to the backroom with a trick and all you can do is smile.” Michael pointed out.

“Leave him alone.” Ben said.

“He has been smiling like that since he came in here.” Emmett said.

“Justin?” Michael asked.

“What?” Justin asked as he looked at Michael.

“You are grinning like an idiot.” Michael pointed out.

“Oh. Sorry.” Justin told him smiling.

Emmett and Michael looked at each other and shook their heads. Ben laughed and wondered what was going on with the blond.

“Did you take something?” Ted asked.

“What?” Justin asked not having listened to what the man said.

“He asked you if you took something.” Emmett repeated.

Justin shook his head.

“Okay.” Ted said very slowly.

“What do you think it’s wrong with him?” Michael asked.

“Can’t he be happy for a change? Maybe Brian did something nice for him.” Ben told his boyfriend.

“I need to talk to Brian.”

“Leave it alone, Michael.” Ben said.

“Do you want another drink?” Ted asked Justin.

Justin nodded.

“Maybe if we get him drunk he will tell us.” Ted whispered to Emmett only joking.

Emmett laughed and shook his head.

“Miss me?” Brian asked sneaking up behind them.

“That was fast.” Emmett said. “Don’t tell me…you got bored.”

“How’d you guess?” Brian asked smirking and went to stand behind Justin. “I want to fuck you.”

Justin’s smile got bigger if that was even possible. Brian took the beer that was put in front of Justin and took a sip. He then kissed Justin on the neck and felt his baby trembling.

“God. Let’s go.” Brian told him.

“Okay.” Justin told him.

“We’ll see you, boys.” Brian told them.

“You practically just got here, Brian.” Michael told him.

“And now I’m leaving.” Brian told him. “I’ll call you.”

Brian and Justin left smiling at each other hand in hand.

“There is something going on.” Emmett said. “I can smell it.”

“Down doggy.” Ted teased.

Emmett smirked and bumped Ted away with his hip.

“We are never going to find out what it is.” Ben said and shrugged. “It’s none of our business anyway.”

They stayed quiet and nodded. Then they started talking about something else.

***

“Brian!” Justin shouted as he spilled his cum all over himself and Brian.

Brian grunted and gripped Justin’s hips as he came inside the blond. He dropped his weight on the smaller man and tried to move, but couldn’t.

“Oh god.” Justin said. “This is fucking fantastic, Brian.”

Brian smiled and finally rolled away. He got rid of the condom and pulled Justin on top of him.

“What did you do?” Justin asked.

Brian arched a brow.

“In the backroom, what did you do?” Justin asked.

“Don’t.” Brian told him.

Justin dropped the issue. He knew that Brian loved him and only him.

“Justin.”

“What?” Justin asked as he sat up, straddling Brian’s abdomen.

“I meant it. All I told you.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

“I know you did.” Justin assured him.

Brian interlaced his fingers with his baby.

“You are a little annoying twat.” Brian told him.

“And you are a big, stubborn asshole.”

Brian arched a brow before he smiled.

“Glad you stuck.”

“Me too.” Justin told him and bent down to kiss his man. “I love you, Brian.”

Brian smiled and nodded. Justin smiled and licked his lips. He laughed and shook his head. He rubbed his chin and smiled.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

“I’m just…you know.” Justin said.

“What?”

“Savoring my victory.” Justin said smiling.

Brian arched a brow.

“I won.” Brian said.

“But I finally have you. All of you.” Justin said. “Physically and now emotionally.”

“You always did.” Brian assured him as he hugged Justin to him.

And Justin’s smile got even bigger, lighting up the room.

 

 

**End Notes** : Thank you to my betaCuJo. You are the best.


End file.
